


When Clouds Glow, and Love is in the Air

by queen_of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Glow Cloud, Swearing, and one confused dean, hooded figures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_OTPs/pseuds/queen_of_OTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are driving through the desert when they stumble upon a small desert town that has a purple sky and seems a bit off. Nothing could go wrong! (sorry, i'm awful with summaries) may or may not have another chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Clouds Glow, and Love is in the Air

Dean and Cas had been on the road for a while, stopping for a shitty nights rest in some cheap-ass motel. That being said, when they stumbled upon the little town of Night Vale in the middle of nowhere, let's just say they were relieved. After crossing the town's borders, Dean's radio flipped to a channel, and wouldn't go off of it. A man's voice was coming over the radio, a smooth and mesmerizing voice, belonging to a Cecil Baldwin. He was going on about a 5 headed dragon created a love potion, and that it had infiltrated everyone's minds.

"What the hell is this place?"

"Dean, i believe the billboard said 'Night Vale' on it."

"I get that Cas, but it's insane. What's this guy going on about, dragons and love potions?"

ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GLOW CLOUD blared from the speakers, and the 'weather' started, a song about some sort of dance.

"What the hell."

That's when they saw it, the massive glowing cloud, emitting a low hum, and raining small animals. Underneath of the cloud was a haze of pink-ish red. The voice on the radio, Cecil, warned that the love potion had taken the form of a pink cloud, and that you should stay away from it at all costs. Dean being Dean, drove straight through the damn thing, and as a result, the Impala filled with the pink gas. 

Not noticing any effects of the gas, Dean kept driving, unaware of Cas' present state. 

"Love potion my a-"

Dean was cut off by Cas' lips on his, desperate and messy. He was surprised, but gave way. After Dean was eagerly giving back to the kiss, his tongue entwining with Cas', he took it as an ok to move a bit more. After some awkward shuffling and grunting, Castiel was straddling Dean's lap, still in the front seat of the Impala.

There was a knocking on the driver's window, a man with a purple bandanna tied around his nose and mouth, and long glorious hair. Dean paid him no mind, and instead focused on Cas' lips. After a few moments, the man had gotten the door open and was dragging the hunter and the angel out of the car. It seemed that the two were joined at the lips, and Carlos knew it was bad. 

After getting them into the backseat of his black car, he drove straight to the radio broadcasting station. Cecil greeted him at the door with a hug, and a worried glance. He was sporting a matching purple bandanna tired around his nose and mouth, to keep the gas out. 

"Two guys passing through must have driven through the cloud. Can you help?" Carlos asked. It was muffled by the bandanna a bit, but not much.

"We'll see what's possible. Let's get them to my office."

Dean nearly punched Carlos in the face for pulling him off of Castiel, and Cas was currently trying to Kiss Cecil. Maneuvering the two men infected by the potion was much harder than they had anticipated. Once they had gotten to Cecil's office, with many apologies, they tied the two grown men to a chair on opposite sides of the room form each other. Cecil set up an air purifier and went to go check on the cat floating in the men's bathroom. 

Dean and Cas were struggling for all they were worth to get to each other, but the ties held fast. After what seemed like forever, the air purifier started to work and the potion wore off. 

Dean set to screaming profanities and Cas sat quietly and watched Dean. Carlos came into the room and asked if they were feeling better. Dean screamed for that weird man to let him out of these ropes and that after he did, he was going to kill him. 

"I'm less motivated to untie you now, Mr. Winchester."

"How do you know my name you little fuck?"

"Everyone around here knows your name. Your brother was here once, on a trip with a blonde woman."

"OK, but can't you untie me?"

"Not until the effects of the potion are completely worn off."

"That stupid love potion? It didn't work.

"Then explain this," Carlos said, pulling out a smart phone. He played a video for Dean, of Castiel in his lap in the driver's seat in his Baby.

Dean wore a heavy blush, and Cas did too. Carlos turned to Cas, a confused look spread across his face.

"You should not have been effected, though it seems it affected you the most. Care to explain?"

Dean was curious in this matter as well. If Cas hadn't been effected, then why was he the one to kiss Dean? The blush on Cas' cheeks only deepened, turning his entire face a deep red.

"I was not directly effected, although it seems to have heightened my sense of desire and bravery."

Did Cas just say desire? He wanted to kiss Dean? This shit was getting complicated.

"You said desire? Cas, desire?"

Castiel bowe his head in what seemed to be shame. 

"Yes Dean, how is anyone not attracted to you? You have the brightest green eyes I've ever seen, your hair is nothing to scoff at. Your aesthetic sense of beauty is very high, and you have excellent muscular development."

It was Dean's turn to blush.

The little moment was interrupted when a man with blonde hair, purple tattoos and three eyes walked in. Dean gaped, and Carlos gave the man a hug.

"The potion seems to have worn off Cecil. You think we can untie them?"

"I think we can Carlos. Will you get the angel while I get Mr.Winchester?"

Dean recognized the voice, but he couldn't place it. Only then did he remember the radio, it was The man that was hosting the radio show. 

The strange man, Cecil, began to talk once more. "So, seeing as I haven't formally welcomed you to out friendly desert town, My name is Cecil Baldwin, this is Carlos, and welcome to Night Vale."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if i should continue, let me know? please?


End file.
